Strelitzia
Strelitzia was a Keyblade wielder who appears in Kingdom Hearts Union χ. She was a member of the Dandelions and was chosen by the Master of Masters to lead a Union after the First Keyblade War. Like the other new Union leaders, she was given a book with laws set by Master Ava, however in the end Strelitzia was struck down by someone who stole her book of laws and took her place as Union Leader. She was also the younger sister of Lauriam, another Dandelion Union Leader. Personality Strelitzia was a quiet and shy girl. She seemed to have a high opinion of the Player, regarding him or her as a friend. Physical Appearance Strelitzia had long red hair that framed her face, the bangs falling to her forehead beyond her eyebrows, while the rest of her hair was tied by two long mats that were larger than either side of her head. Strelitzia also had fair skin and light blue eyes, and wore a white dress with black straps that fell to her shoulders and knotted in a knot in front. In addition, Strelitzia had matching sleeves with two arms and white pants with gray boots. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ'' Having been a Keyblade wielder for the past two years, Strelitzia had been fighting a long time and seen many friends come and go. Even so, there is one person, Player, who she would consider to be a friend who has remained. Strelitzia saw Player as they sat and waited for Ephemer, holding their Chirithy and crying when Ephemer did not show. Strelitzia saw Player from time to time after that and began to follow them instinctively. Though she could never muster the courage to engage with Player, Strelitzia could sense that there was something special about Player—as they saw things differently than everyone else. Although Player did not know her, Strelitzia came to see them as a friend, and looked forward to the day the two of them could talk to one another. Later, Strelitzia was inducted into the Dandelions and was trained by Ava to prepare for the world outside. One day, Ava approached Strelitzia personally, explaining to her how the world would soon come to an end, asking that Strelitzia become one of five Dandelions to succeed the Foretellers as Union Leaders following the events of the Keyblade War; providing her a collection of laws by which the Union Leaders would be required to follow. Strelitzia soon came to have her doubts about becoming a Union Leader because she didn't feel right about leaving those who were not Dandelions to take part in the Keyblade War. Realizing that Player is not one of the Dandelions, Strelitzia resolves that she has to tell him the truth about the fate of the world. The next day, Strelitzia and her Chirithy learn that Player was last seen by an abandoned house and go to investigate - though Player is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, someone comes out from the shadows and attacks both Strelitzia and her Chirithy, stealing Strelitzia's book of laws given to her by Ava. In her last moments, Strelitzia recalls how she really wanted to speak with Player, carrying her Chirithy in her arms as she fades and her heart is released. Abilities Weapons Strelitzia wields the third upgrade of the Starlight Keyblade. File:Starlight (Upgrade 3) KHX.png|Strelitzia's Starlight Keyblade Category:Characters in Union χ